


Bakit ka magseselos? May tayo ba?

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Hindi kasalanan ni Jongdae kung nagselos si Sehun. Wala namang sila eh.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Bakit ka magseselos? May tayo ba?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohjdaem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjdaem/gifts), [konigstreukjdosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konigstreukjdosh/gifts), [vanillaloey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/gifts), [eyebrowdae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowdae/gifts).



> For bogs, ate a, ate e, and ate m. Paki-transfer na lang sa gcash ko tnx. Dami nyong request eh hahahaha

Maingay at mausok na sa bar na nirentahan kung saan ginaganap yung afterparty ng Alumni Homecoming ng batch nila Jongdae nung high school. Hindi nga dapat sya sasama kaya lang, etong si Kyungsoo ay hinila sya dahil wala yung boyfriend nitong si Jongin. Akala mo naman napaka-sociable nyang tao eh nung high school sila eh halos hindi namamansin tong Kyungsoo na to dahil takot sa kanya yung classmates as well as batch mates nila.

  
  
  


"Kyungsoo naman kasi pwede namang sa apartment ko na lang tayo uminom eh." reklamo ni Jongdae. Gusto nya na kasing umuwi. Actually kanina pa. Bida-bida lang kasi to si Kyungsoo na kala mo naman talaga ay friendly sya nung high school.

  
  
  


"Libre to, Jongdae. Sulitin na natin. Sayang yung binayad natin dito. Aba." sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago muli syang iniwan sa table nila para kumuha ng panibagong set ng alak. Buti na lang talaga ang bait ng jowa ni Kyungsoo at nagpresinta pang magsusundo sa kanila pag uuwi na. Nako.

  
  
  


Actually, gusto na talagang umuwi ni Jongdae since kanina pa. Una, dahil hindi naman sya palainom, pangalawa, dahil nakita nya si Sehun. Yes, nandito sya.

  
  
  


Si Sehun yung high school crush nya na part ng dance troupe noon na laging nagsasayaw pag may mga school programs. Si Sehun na fuck buddy nya ngayon. Tangina imagine? It escalated from former crush to fuck buddy?

  
  
  


How did that happen? Well, nagkakilala sila sa dating app. Horny si Sehun that time and syempre dahil hindi naman lugi si Jongdae kung magpapaiyot sya kay Sehun, (kase well, since nung high school sila ay usap-usapan na talaga na daks nga daw si Sehun), pumayag sya. [Sino naman kasing hindi diba? Tanga na lang ang hindi papayag.]

  
  
  


Pinapunta nya si Sehun sa apartment nya. And then they fucked.

  
  
  


Eh nasarapan ata sa kanya kaya Sehun proposed na kung pwede daw ba silang maging fubus and Jongdae just thought na why not diba? Fubu lang naman and he's much aware kung anong klaseng set up yung ganon. Kaya ayun, naging constant fuck buddies na sila 6 months ago.

  
  
  


Every Friday ay pupunta si Sehun sa apartment nya just to fuck tapos kinabukasan uwi agad dahil busy na tao si Sehun kahit weekends. And syempre, dahil nga nadidiligan sya weekly, sabi ni Kyungsoo ay glowing daw sya these past months. Which is slightly true dahil minsan ay sa mukha nya pinuputok ni Sehun yung cum nito. Sabi kasi nung taga-medfield nyang friend na si Baekhyun ay parang cleanser lang naman daw ang tamod so Jongdae considers it as facial cleanser.

  
  
  


"Kyungsoo, uuwi na ko." sabi ni Jongdae. Nakita sya kanina ni Sehun nung pagdating nito dito sa bar, and as much as possible, ayaw ni Jongdae na maka-interact si Sehun outside his apartment. Bakit? Wala lang. Ayaw nya lang. Kaya gusto na nyang umuwi dahil kanina pa tingin ng tingin sa kanya si Sehun and naiilang sya dahil feeling ni Jongdae ay hinuburan sya ni Sehun sa mga tinginan nito. (WOW ANG FEELER NYA DON.)

  
  
  


"Mamaya na uy. Sabi ko kay Nini mga 1am tayo sunduin ah." sabi ni Kyungsoo habang ine-enjoy yung piña colada na hawak nito. Gusto nang batukan ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo right now kung di lang sya nahihiya dito sa mga dating classmates nila na kasama sa table.

  
  
  


"Ikaw lang naman nag-eenjoy bwisit ka." inis na sabi ni Jongdae making the others laugh at his remark. 

  
  
  


"Pucha pamilyadong tao ka na ba? Alas dyes pa lang Jongdae!" sabi ni Kyungsoo kaya umirap si Jongdae. Kahit naman kasi nagsabi si Jongin na ihahatid sya hanggang sa apartment nya, hindi naman talagang sasagarin ni Jongdae yung time. Hello? Ang layo kaya ng apartment nya galing sa condo nung dalawa. Sobrang out of the way.

  
  
  


"Ewan ko sayo." tumayo na si Jongdae para pumunta sa restroom para makapag-ayos since uuwi na talaga sya. He is on his way papunta sa restroom nung may tumawag sa kanya.

  
  
  


"Dae!" syempre nilingon ni Jongdae and nagulat sya nung makita nya si Yixing sa counter na nakangiti sa kanya. Oh my god! Ang tagal na nilang hindi nagkikita! Mas gumwapo si Yixing grabe!

  
  
  


"Xing! Grabe hindi mo sinabi na pupunta ka pala!" syempre agad na niyakap ni Jongdae yung one and only ex nya nung high school. Grabe! Sobrang amoy baby pa din ni Yixing!

  
  
  


"Surprise? Hahaha. Kamusta ka na? Glowing ka ah." bati ni Yixing sa kanya, still not letting go of his arms.

  
  
  


"Okay lang! Grabe mas gumwapo ka nung bumalik ka sa China!" natawa naman si Yixing dahil sa sinabi nya. Half-chinese kasi si Yixing tapos dito sya lumaki sa Philippines bago bumalik ng Changsha after graduating sa college. 

  
  
  


"Sus Jongdae. Bolero ka pa din." tumawa na lang si Jongdae bago muling niyakap si Yixing.

  
  
  


"Grabe ka naman, ex." Yixing laughed hard dahil sa itinawag nya rito. Nakasanayan na kasi nilang tawagin ng ganun yung isa't-isa since they ended their relationship in a nice way naman. Nagbreak sila bago yung graduation dahil magu-UP si Yixing samantalang sa Adamson naman si Jongdae. Pareho nilang alam na baka maglead pa sa fallout yung relationship nila kaya tinapos na lang nila tapos ayun, they remained friends pa din naman. Close friends pa nga.

  
  
  


"Ano ka ba, ex. Hahaha anyway hindi mo kasama si Junmyeon?" tanong ni Jongdae pertaining dun sa fiancé ni Yixing. Nakita nya kase sa ig story ni Junmyeon na nasa BGC ito kahapon.

  
  
  


"May trabaho sya bukas eh. Pinipilit ko nga kaso ayaw talaga." kwento ni Yixing.

  
  
  


"Ay sayang naman. Gusto ko—" hindi na natapos ni Jongdae yung sasabihin nya dahil biglang sumulpot si Sehun sa tabi ni Yixing kaya lumayo bigla si Jongdae. Medyo kinabahan si Jongdae sa tingin na binigay sa kanya ni Sehun dahil salubong ang mga kilay nito bago bumaling kay Yixing. 

  
  
  


"Hoy tawag ka sa table natin. Beer pong na daw. Kayo ni Chanyeol maglalaro." sabi ni Sehun. Oo nga pala, classmates si Sehun at Yixing at parehas din na member ng dance troupe. Syempre nagsisimula nang umisip ng paraan si Jongdae pano sya makakaalis kase kinakabahan talaga sya kay Sehun.

  
  
  


"Hoy Xing, restroom lang ako. Sige ah." mabilis na naglakad papunta sa restroom si Jongdae. He did what he has to do tapos naghugas sya ng kamay after bago nagre-apply ng strawberry flavoured na chapstick nya.

  
  
  


Pagbalik nya sa table nila ay nagpaalam na sya na uuwi na. Ayaw pa ngang pumayag ni Kyungsoo. Buti na lang magaling umisip ng alibi si Jongdae. At madali din mauto si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


Habang palabas sya ng bar ay nagtatry nang magbook ng grab si Jongdae since wala naman syang sasakyan. Nasa may sidewalk sya nung biglang may humawak sa braso nya.

  
  
  


"Sehun?! Ano ba? Baka may makakita satin!" reklamo ni Jongdae dahil Sehun is literally dragging him papunta sa parking lot. Hindi naman masyadong mahigpit yung hawak ni Sehun sa kanya pero ramdam nya yung inis ni Sehun. Wow. May ginawa ba sya?! 

  
  
  


"Sakay." hindi na nagsalita pa si Jongdae at sinunod na lang yung gustong mangyari ni Sehun kahit hindi nya alam kung saan sila pupunta at kung bakit galit si Sehun ngayon.

  
  
  


Sehun is just silently driving habang yung isang kamay nito ay nasa hita ni Jongdae. Nagtataka nga sya kung bakit though. This is the first time na nakasakay si Jongdae sa sasakyan ni Sehun but not the first time na nasakyan nya si Sehun.

  
  
  


"Wait, hindi to papunta sa apartment ko. San tayo pupunta Sehun?" tanong ni Jongdae pero pinisil lang ni Sehun yung hita nya as a response kaya hindi na sya nagtanong pa. Either way and subconsciously, alam nya namang walang gagawing masama sa kanya si Sehun. Sa kama, maybe meron.

  
  
  


Siguro an hour after ay huminto sila sa tapat ng isang bahay ma may modern na design. Well, hindi na magtatanong si Jongdae kung kaninong bahay to dahil obviously kay Sehun. Architect kase to. Kaya lagi syang busy.

  
  
  


"Bakit tayo nandito, Sehun?" tanong ni Jongdae. Hindi naman sya sinagot ni Sehun pero pinagbuksan sya ng pinto ng sasakyan.

  
  
  


"Baba. Mag-uusap tayo."

  
  
  


Sumunod na lang si Jongdae kay Sehun papasok sa bahay. This is the first time na makakapunta si Jongdae dito and honestly, hindi nya alam kung bakit sya dinala ni Sehun dito. Hindi naman Friday ngayon at wala naman to sa napagusapan nilang set-up. Ang usapan kasi ay sa apartment lang ni Jongdae. 

  
  
  


"Bakit mo ko dinala dito?" tanong ni Jongdae. Hinarap naman sya ni Sehun na salubong na salubong yung kilay.

  
  
  


"Do you still have feelings for Yixing?" Nagulat si Jongdae sa mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ni Sehun. Ano bang sinasabi nito?!

  
  
  


"What the hell are you talking about?" iritang tanong ni Jongdae. Ano naman kasing pakialam ni Sehun sa relationship nila ni Yixing?

  
  
  


"Putangina sagutin mo na lang!" sigaw ni Sehun sa kanya. Hindi agad nakapagsalita si Jongdae dahil pucha ang hot ni Sehun pag nagmumura. Bihira nya lang marinig pero puta feeling nya tinitigasan sya kada maririnig nyang nagmumura si Sehun.

  
  
  


"Ano bang pakialam mo? Iuwi mo na nga ako! Sehun hindi Friday ngayon." inis na sabi ni Jongdae. Syempre, kunwari galit sya… 

  
  
  


"Nagseselos ako, Jongdae. Nagseselos ako." Jongdae is taken aback dahil sa narinig nya mula kay Sehun. Anong? Bakit? Anong karapatan nyang magselos????? At bakit sya magseselos??????

  
  
  


"Bakit ka magseselos? May tayo ba? Malinaw naman sayo yung set up natin diba?" sabi ni Jongdae kaya mas lalong nagsalubong yung kilay ni Sehun. Hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Jongdae nung bigla syang siniil ni Sehun ng halik.

  
  


Oh my god. Hindi Friday ngayon pero mukhang madidiligan sya!

  
  
  


Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongdae yung gigil ni Sehun habang hinahalikan sya kasabay ng pagmasahe nito sa pwet nya. Nagsisimula nang umungol si Jongdae pero biglang huminto si Sehun tapos ay binuhat sya papunta sa kwarto. Oh my god madidiligan nga sya tonight!!

  
  
  


"Strip." isang salita lang yun pero ramdam ni Jongdae yung authority ni Sehun over him. Nakaupo si Sehun sa kama habang pinapanood syang maghubad kaya naman biglang nahiya si Jongdae. Nang mahubad nya na yung lahat ng damit nya pinalapit sya ni Sehun and he let Jongdae straddle him.

  
  
  


Syempre dahil miss na din ni Jongdae ma-fuck ni Sehun ay bukas na lang sya mag-iinarte. He immediately kissed Sehun's lips habang si Sehun ay minamasahe yung pwet nya. Masahe muna bago warakin later on.

  
  
  


Sehun let him suck two of his fingers agad. Grabe not one but agad yung ipapasok nya sa pwet ni Jongdae to prep him up. Syempre ungol naman agad si Jongdae when he felt Sehun's fingers on his entrance kahit hindi pa pinapasok. Shit grabe ramdam ni Jongdae yung kakaibang sensation na binibigay ni Sehun sa kanya. 

  
  
  


Napasubsob si Jongdae sa leeg ni Sehun habang umuungol nung ipasok na si Sehun sa pwet nya yung dalawang daliri nito. Sobrang sarap kahit finger-fucking pa lang yung ginagawa ni Sehun. Pucha super horny na si Jongdae kaya ungol na lang sya ng ungol. Gustong-gusto naman ni Sehun na maingay sya. So okay lang yun.

  
  
  


Mas lalong lumakas yung pagtawag ni Jongdae sa pangalan ng fubu nya nung dinagdagan na nito ng isa pang finger yung naglalabas-masok sa pwet nya. Fuck. Grabe fingers pa lang pero feeling ni Jongdae ay lalabasan na sya. What more kung yung massive cock na si Sehun?!

  
  
  


"Sehun, lalabasan na ko. Hnggggh…" bulong ni Jongdae. Grabe. He's gonna come without even touching himself! Tapos fingers lang ni Sehun yung gamit nito. Hindi naman nagsalita si Sehun pero mas binilisan nya kaya mas lalong nabaliw si Jongdae.

  
  
  


Seconds later ay nasa shirt na si Sehun yung tamod nya habang hingal na hingal sya at nakasubsob sa balikat ni Sehun. Jongdae moaned nung inalis ni Sehun yung mga daliri nito sa pwet nya tapos ay hinalikan sya bigla. Hindi normal na kiss pero French kiss tapos ay inihiga na sya sa kama. Shit eto na. Watering time na.

  
  
  


Pinanood ni Jongdae si Sehun habang naghuhubad sya ng mga damit. Grabe parang gustong bumangon bigla ni Jongdae tapos ay isusubo nya yung cock ni Sehun na naghe-hello na sa kanya. Naka-twelve o' clock na kasi.

  
  
  


"On fours, Jongdae." utos ni Sehun na agad namang sinunod ni Jongdae. Oh my god. His favourite position. Shit. Sobrang sarap kase pag binabayo sya ni Sehun. Lalo na pag nahi-hit ni Sehun yung prostate nya, feeling ni Jongdae ay nasa heaven na sya. (music cue: heaven~ nasa heaven ako~) 

  
  
  


Jongdae waited Sehun na naglalagay siguro ng condom. Nung naramdaman nya nang lumundo na yung kama eh hinanda na ni Jongdae yung vocal chords nya dahil siguradong uungol sya ng malakas. 

  
  
  


"Ahhhhhh!... Sehun!... Ohhhh! Hindi ka haaaa… nag...ohhhh….condom…. Hnngggg…" at hindi nga nagkamali si Jongdae. Ramdam na ramdam nya yung massive cock ni Sehun na bumabayo sa pwet nya lalo na at hindi nagsuot ng condom si Sehun. Jongdae prefers pa naman na walang rubber kasi mas masarap pag skin to skin. Tapos ang sarap pa bumayo ni Sehun dahil mahaba yung tite nya, abot agad sa prostate ni Jongdae sa isang pasukan!

  
  
  


Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongdae yung higpit ng hawak ni Sehun sa bewang nya at honestly, mas lalo syang nalilibugan sa tunog ng nagreresonate dahil sa pagbayo ni Sehun sa kanya.

  
  
  


"Sehun! Fuck! Faster ohh… My God…. Ahhhhh!" ang higpit-higpit na ng mga hawak ni Jongdae sa bedsheets pero nagulat sya nung biglang huminto si Sehun. Putangina?! 

  
  
  


"Who fucks you better? Me or Yixing?" hindi na halos makapagreact ng maayos si Jongdae sa tanong ni Sehun dahil gustong-gusto nya na lang talagang maiyot ni Sehun ngayon. His mind is already clouded with lust tapos si Sehun hindi nakikisama!

  
  
  


"Ano bang klaseng tanong yan Sehun?" Jongdae managed to ask. 

  
  
  


"Answer me now or else huhugutin ko to." Sehun threatened. Syempre natakot naman don si Jongdae. Magsasalita na sana sya kaya lang nararamdaman nya na hinuhugot ni Sehun yung massive cock. Shit no!

  
  
  


"Ikaw! Ikaw. Ikaw. Please!" sigaw ni Jongdae habang inilalapit yung sarili nya kay Sehun. "Please, fuck me already. Sehun please..." Jongdae begged. Narinig nya yung pagngisi ni Sehun bago muling humawak sa bewang nya and he started moving inside again.

  
  
  


"Nagseselos ako Jongdae. Selos na selos ako kanina nung nakita ko kung pano mo lingkisan si Yixing. Putangna ngiting-ngiti ka pa ah." bulong ni Sehun as he moves inside Jongdae. Back to loud ungols na naman si Jongdae habang sarap na sarap sya dahil sobrang galing talaga ni Sehun sa kama. Ni halos hindi nya na maintindihan yung sinasabi ni Sehun. 

  
  
  
  


"Humawak ka sa headboard." utos ni Sehun na agad nya naman sinunod tapos shit ohhhh myyy goood. Sobrang sarap ng ginagawa sa kanya ni Sehun ngayon. He is fucking his ass hard while he plays with Jongdae's hard cock din tapos idagdag pa na panay kagat sya sa balikat ni Jongdae.

  
  
  


"Sehun! Haaaa! Ahhh! Ahhhh! I'm gonna come, please ohhhhh!" ungol ni Jongdae habang patuloy si Sehun sa pag-iyot sa kanya. Halos hindi na nga sya makadilat dahil sa sobrang sarap ng ginagawa ni Sehun sa kanya.

  
  
  


"Akin ka lang. Putang ina ka akin ka lang, Jongdae." bulong ni Sehun sa tenga nya kaya mas lalong nagkanda-baliw-baliw si Jongdae. This is the first time na sinabi yon ni Sehun sa kanya idagdag pa na habang binabayo sya sa sarap.

  
  
  


Hindi na napigilan ni Jongdae yung sarili nung labasan na sya habang patuloy si Sehun sa ginagawa nito. Napasubsob si Jongdae habang hingal na hingal at pawisan na din pero walang balak tumigil si Sehun. Kaya balik ungol si Jongdae habang halos tumirik na yung mga mata nya sa sarap.

  
  
  


"Ahhhh puta... Ang sarap-sarap mo talaga, Jongdae! Puta akin ka lang!" bulong ni Sehun sa tenga tapos ay naramdaman nyang nilabasan na din si Sehun. Fuck ang sarap sarap naman pakinggan nun pucha. Ang sarap pala maangkin ni Sehun.

  
  


After a few seconds ay naramdaman na ni Jongdae na hinugot na ni Sehun yung massive cock nito sa pwet nya. Hingal na hingal sila pareho tapos ay nagulat sya nung hinalikan syang bigla ni Sehun sa labi bago sila nahiga sa kama.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


It's already 3 in the morning pero tuloy pa din si Sehun sa paggalaw sa loob ni Jongdae. Pang apat na round na nila ito at parang hindi pa nauubusan ng energy si Sehun. Halos malupaypay na nga si Jongdae pero si Sehun wala. Tuloy pa din. 

  
  


Pagkatapos kase ng first round nila ay nagtuloy sila sa cr para maligo and of course niluhuran ni Jongdae si Sehun for him to fuck his mouth. Music to Jongdae's ears yung mga ungol ni Sehun while he's sucking him and of course, dahil hindi pinalaking weak si Jongdae, he swallowed all of Sehun's cum. Tuwang-tuwa nga sya nung nakita nyang halos tumirik din yung mata ni Sehun as he watches Jongdae gagging on his cock.

  
  
  


Tapos syempre, iniyot din si Jongdae habang naliligo sila. Dalawang beses pa nga. Feeling jelly na nga yung mga binti ni Jongdae tapos parang wala na sya sa katinuan pero ito si Sehun, tuloy pa din.

  
  
  


After ng 4th round nila ay halos nakapikit na si Jongdae sa sobrang pagod. So he just let's Sehun use him as post-sex cockwarmer as he drifted to sleep, with Sehun spooning him and kissing his shoulders all over.

  
  
  


Jongdae woke up late, the next morning. He tried to get up from bed pero sobrang sakit ng katawan nya, especially his ass. Sehun was very rough last night. That was the first na ganun ka-rough yung sex session nila. Yes, lagi namang gigil si Sehun pag fina-fuck sya pero last night ay extra gigil.

  
  
  


Diretso si Jongdae sa bathroom to take a bath dahil ang lagkit-lagkit ng pakiramdam nya only to find out that Sehun is preparing a bath sa bathtub. Okay sige angkinin na ni Jongdae yon since wala namang ibang tao dito. Sehun is preparing a warm bath for him. 

  
  
  


Agad na sumampa si Jongdae sa bathtub at inilubog yung half ng katawan nya. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng warm water sa nananakit nyang pwet at katawan. 

  
  
  


Minutes later, nakita nyang naghubad din si Sehun ng suot nito pajama bottoms tapos ay sumampa sa bathtub bago naupo sa likod ni Jongdae. 

  
  
  


"Sehun, masakit pa." reklamo naman ni Jongdae that made Sehun laugh. Isinandal sya ni Sehun sa dibdib nito as he scrubs Jongdae's arm with a bath sponge.

  
  
  


"Did you mean what you said last night?" pagkuwa'y tanong ni Jongdae. Feeling nya kasi ay ngayon yung tamang panahon para tanungin yon. Kasi paulit-ulit si Sehun kagabi sa pag-angkin sa kanya and honestly, hindi alam ni Jongdae kung ano bang ibig sabihin nun. 

  
  
  


"I do. You're mine, Jongdae." matigas na sabi ni Sehun habang nililinisan yung katawan ni Jongdae. Hindi alam ni Jongdae pero nararamdaman nyang tumitibok ng mabilis yung puso nya at nag-iinit yung pisngi nya dahil sa mga sinasabi ni Sehun ngayon. Hindi nya alam kung ano bang dapat nyang isagot.

  
  
  


"Uh, thank you?" nasabi na lang nya kaya natawa si Sehun. Late nang narealize ni Jongdae na hindi pala yon yung dapat nyang sasabihin.

  
  
  


"Date me, Jongdae Kim." bigla-biglang sabi ni Sehun kaya naman bigla syang nilingon ni Jongdae. Oh my god seryoso ba si Sehun sa sinabi nya?!

  
  
  


"What?! Are you serious?!" gulat na tanong ni Jongdae. Anong nangyari? Bakit biglang niyaya sya ni Sehun ng ganun? Fubus to boyfriends na ba sila?! Oh my god?! 

  
  
  


"I am." seryosong sabi ni Sehun. Nag-isip-isip naman si Jongdae. Wala namang masama right? Wala namang masama kung pagbibigyan nya si Sehun dahil pareho naman silang single at walang exes baggage.

  
  
  


"Okay." sagot ni Jongdae. Naramdaman nya naman yung pagdapo ng labi ni Sehun sa leeg pababa sa balikat nya. 

  
  
  


"Great." he said. "Pero nagseselos pa din ako."

  
  
  


"What?!" kada kasi sasabihin ni Sehun na nagseselos sya ay ang ending eh magpapaputok sya sa loob ni Jongdae. Oh my god masakit pa! 

  
  
  


"Sehun naman, masakit pa." reklamo ni Jongdae that made his boyfriend laugh. Yes ang sarap naman pakinggan non. Boyfriend. From fubus to boyfriends. Wow. It escalated quickly.

  
  
  


"Basta nagseselos pa din ako."

  
  
  


"Gago."

  
  
  



End file.
